Underestimated
by kewie351
Summary: My first fanfic! Lily is happy at home, when she's not causing strange accidents, At school, she is never noticed...until sixth year...
1. Underclassed

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters! I'm just the plot! J.K. Rowling owns all things Harry Potter! I merely elaborate on her genius!  
  
Ch.1- Underclassed  
  
Lily couldn't understand why she was letting Petunia get to her. Her sister always found new ways to make her look stupid, and the fact that this time it was in front of Petunia's stuck-up friends shouldn't have bothered her. But Lily couldn't stand it any longer. It was like a fire was building inside her head and she had to let it out somehow. So her sister had turned purple. So what? People turned purple all the time, like Petunia's boyfriend, Vernon Dursley. He turned purple all the time without the slightest provocation! So why was this her fault?  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Evans' suspicions had been roused when Petunia's condition failed to fade after a quarter hour. When Petunia fell asleep after crying so hard at her embarrassment, the Evanses looked at Lily for an explanation. Lily had tried to explain how Petunia had been talking about her and how Lily's hair sparked when she was angry. Of course, all of Petunia's stupid friends wanted to see it too. So they brought her downstairs, presumably to look at her black cat. When they were cruel to Merlin and stopped hiding the fact that they were laughing at her, she just ignited. Her red hair seemed to crackle around her face, and her green eyes just bored into Petunia. She couldn't see anything for a minute, then Petunia was purple with fury. Or so it seemed.  
  
Naturally, Lily had been mortified and ran up into her room, waiting frightfully for the arrival of the Ministry of Magic to take her to wizard prison. She was protesting valiantly to her parents that she didn't know what had happened, when a tawny owl swooped into the window.  
  
This was nothing new; owls had been swooping into Lily's window regularly for six years now. But this time, Lily was sure would be the last. She would be expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and her life would end as she knew it. She went to the owl and untied the letter tied to its leg. She opened it as her parents watched anxiously. She read aloud:  
  
Miss Lillian Evans- We are aware that a coloring charm was used at your place of residence at approximately 5:45 this evening. Normally this would fall under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery as a serious offense, but since no wand was used we must assume that it was merely an error. The charm should wear off within a few hours, as most charms are completely ineffectual without wands. In the meantime, try to avoid any violent emotional encounters with Muggles, for their safety as well as the security of our world. We will be in touch.  
  
Lily's parents looked relieved, Oh, sweetie! We were so concerned that you would be expelled! But how could you? Your poor sister- at least it will be fixed in time for school tomorrow! You know how sensitive she is about her looks! Lily's mother always babbled when she was relieved.  
  
Lily herself, flopped down on her bed with relief. At least she wouldn't have to worry about going to Muggle school! She would be dreadfully behind, after six years of absence! she whistled to her father. I thought I was done for! She brightly smiled.  
  
He laughed, Me too, honey, me too. Just be careful, okay? You've got a temper to match that hair of yours! Just try not to take it out on Petunia. She's been rather jealous of you, and lonely too. Sleep well, my fair witch! And he   
bowed out of the room.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Lily Evans heaved a sigh, straightened her skirt, and started pushing her trolley toward the Hogwarts platform. Nobody was looking; she always knew when people were looking at her. She ran straight through the wall to see the merrily chuffing red locomotive pulled into Platform 9 3/4. Normally Lily would have been excited to be on the way to Hogwarts, but all of her friends had graduated a year ago, so she had nothing to look forward to on the hours-long train ride.  
  
She did, however, smile when she saw Sirius Black's mother chewing him out for whatever prank he had most recently played. She guessed it had something to do with the little girl hiding behind Mrs. Black's skirt. Grinning to herself, she pushed her trolley as close to the luggage car as she could get, then loaded her stuff inside. She kept a small bag with her, which held a couple books on English Muggle History, Magical Creatures, and her wand. Climbing into one of the coach cars, she bumped into another student; a boy to be more precise. James Potter, to be exact, exclaimed, Oh, I'm sorry! My name is James Potter, by the way, and I'm a prefect at Hogwarts. Are you a first year?  
  
Lily's face crimsoned, L-Lily Evans. I'm..er... and she kinda stuttered out. James did not seem deterred.  
  
Well, you better hope you're in Gryffindor! It's the best house.  
  
I AM in Gryffindor! She claimed a bit louder than before.  
  
Really? You looked like a first year- no offense- maybe it was that dazed look you have. That's what I looked like my first day, he went on, completely unruffled. Lily was heartily embarrassed and insulted, but it wouldn't do to say that, so she said it was nice to meet him and found a quiet compartment to read in.  
  
Inwardly she was in a huff. How could James Potter not know who she was? She'd only gone to school with him for _five years_! You'd think he'd be able to notice somebody out of the say, thirty or so in his house! Well, she had better ways to spend her time! So, naturally, she got up and looked at herself critically in the mirror. She saw a small, 5 foot, red-haired, green-eyed grumpy girl who looked like she was about ready to begin middle school, complete with hair braided down her back to her waist. She wasn't fat, nor was she skinny. And while she could see that her body was that of a sixteen-year-old, she doubted anybody else would without intense scrutiny. She blushed; after all, she did not like being looked at, even in her imagination.  
  
So she had no qualms about her compartment being broken into and inhabited by none other than Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter, who did not seem to see her. She sat down with her Magical Creatures book and read, while listening interestedly to Potter & Co.  
  
Padfoot, my dear, you are the most heartless older sibling I have even met!  
  
Oh shut up, Prongs! You would be a horror if you had any brothers or sisters to terrorize!  
  
But seriously, guys! Did you see the look on her face?  
  
Wormtail here has a point. It was priceless! She kinda squealed and poof! she was gone!  
  
You think she'd be used to it, having Sirius as a big brother all these years!  
  
Lily felt eyes on her, but it was too late.  
  
Hey! Who's that? Remus Lupin was looking closely at Lily, seated in her corner.  
  
What are you talking about, Moony? There's nobody here- James looked where Remus was staring and Lily knew that she might as well give up. Where did you come from? Everybody else had been looking at Remus strangely, then they saw that Lily was hiding behind her book and did a double take.  
  
What the-  
  
She wasn't there a second ago!  
  
James was warring between yelling in shock, or gently questioning the Gryffindor when Remus stepped forward. You- how did you do that? We were all quite sure this compartment was empty. Did you apparate? Or maybe you have an invisibility cloak? As he looked more closely at her, he laughed. I apologize. I haven't even met you! My name's Remus Lupin, and these clowns are James Potter, with his eyes popping out, Sirius Black, with his jaw dropped, and Peter Pettigrew, with the strange noises coming out of his mouth. He gave a melodramatic bow and waited expectantly.  
  
I-I am Lily Evans. I d-don't know what you're talking about. I'm just t-trying to read my book. And she slumped down, hoping that they would ignore her or something.  
  
See- you're doing it again! You're disappearing! James lunged forward and grabbed hold of her arm. How do you _do_ that? Could you teach me-us?  
  
All of a sudden Lily noticed that James Potter had brown eyes. They weren't chocolatey, just a couple different browns swirling together which could mesmerize you, if you weren't careful. The mere thought that these eyes were looking at her with admiration caused her to lose her head for a minute. Then she realized that she was staring, so she softly said, I'm not a first year.  
  
He looked confused, and the others looked a bit surprised and amused. Oh- sorry about that! What year are you, anyway? Second? Third?   
  
Sirius whispered, No way, she's got to be lying! She's tiny!  
  
Her wild eyes flashed as she looked up, and her hair felt warm, I am starting my sixth year, same as you! And I'm in Gryffindor!  
  
The guys shrunk back from her before realizing that they all had at least a foot on her, yet she seemed so intimidating. Her green eyes sparkled with passion, and her fiery mane framed her face, creating a vivid contrast with her eyes. Remus was the first to pull his eyes away from the feisty slip of a girl.  
  
I think you owe her an apology, Padfoot! He claimed a bit gleefully. Tease one little girl, only to get thoroughly chastised by another!  
  
Sirius looked down at his feet, before his eyes were drawn back to Lily, Uh, sorry. You just look so...  
  
Small? Insignificant? Not worth your attention? Lily snapped with rising hurt, glaring at him so hard it seemed light was shooting out of her eyes at him.  
  
Sirius cleared his throat, Ahem! I was going to say young, but perhaps I should revise that to enchanting and captivating? He asked with a charming smile, which was for show, covering up the fact that he was really uncomfortable.  
  
The radiance around Lily dissipated somewhat, as she sighed, I guess I overreacted. Sorry. I'm just tired of people not caring about the stupid things issuing from their mouths. She smiled apologetically, and sat down to immerse herself once again in the textbook, when she felt James' hand on hers.  
  
Why don't you join us? Or rather, let us join you? I'm sorry we've never spoken before, because I have never seen Sirius put in his place so effectively. He grinned at her as if they were sharing some secret, and she actually felt drawn into their conversation. But she didn't want them to know that she had no friends; that's a good way to lose friends and gain sympathy.  
  
I-I'd like to. Damn that stutter! I'd like to listen, please. She decided politeness was overdue, after her verbal assault.  
  
Remus Lupin raised an eyebrow, But won't you explain how you become invisible? Please? I know I could use that trick!  
  
Lily winced, I guess that just comes when people don't want you to be there. Nobody ever notices me, because they don't want to think of me being there. I don't think it's anything magic- just psychological. The boys frowned and shook their heads.  
  
Peter Pettigrew whined, But if Remus hadn't stared at you that long, we never would have known you were there! And he has the eyes of a w- His mouth was suddenly filled by a convenient Kleenex from Sirius' bag.  
  
He means that Remus is always very aware of what's going on. He doesn't ignore people. He's very observant. James finished lamely.  
  
Lily frowned, then decided to ignore it. If they thought she knew their secrets, they'd never leave her alone. Not that she wanted them to, just she was used to being alone at Hogwarts. So she changed the topic of conversation as the Hogwarts Express steamed away from London.


	2. Understated

DISCLAIMER: I only own the way things happen! The way things end up belongs to J.K. Rowling(characters, quidditch, etc.)!  
  
Ch. 2- Understated  
  
James Potter kept his eye on Lily Evans, waiting for her to disappear. It was really interesting how whenever she blushed or looked away, he had to concentrate harder just to keep her in view. And then there was that other phenomenon when she looked at him -he felt the need to look away. That was probably just his embarrassment at never noticing her before. How was that possible? She wasn't exactly dull-looking, with her wild red hair and vibrant green eyes, so how did she get people to ignore her? He didn't really blame himself because there was obviously something magical about her, but he wouldn't let her vanish again. She quite obviously hated being ignored, so he would just have to work especially hard to pay attention to her. That way he could see her smile. If she looked that beautiful when she was angry, imagine what she must look like when she laughs! He sighed as the train shrieked to announce their arrival at Hogsmeade station.  
  
The Marauders-James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter- kept close watch out for Lily as they walked with her towards a horseless carriage. She, for the most part, had remained silent while the Marauders discussed their summers and what new ideas they'd had for pranks. She had giggled appreciatively at their many ideas for generally causing havoc around Hogwarts, and had even made a couple of valid suggestions. Whenever she returned to her reading, though, she started vanishing. The guys naturally had to experiment with this ability, so they'd told her to read her book, and watched as she faded away, until James threw himself across the room and grabbed the book. She had come sharply into focus and had gazed at James in surprise while the others predicted how she did it. They couldn't come up with anything that wasn't laughable, so they had simply dissolved into laughter, figuratively.  
  
One bumpy carriage ride later, they stepped into the Great Hall of Hogwarts. As usual the shadows from the floating candles flickered and danced on the walls as the hordes of students marched in. The four tables were decked out in house colors, and the teachers sat at the raised table facing them. Once everybody was seated, a bedraggled bunch of first years were led in and subjected to the Sorting Hat's song. James and his friends made an effort to look at each student's face, and commit their names to memory. Seven new Gryffindors later, the feast began. The Marauders and Lily salivated at the food for several seconds before digging in.  
  
Mwffm! Weeemf! Mawffm! Peter suddenly mimed panic with food still in his mouth.  
  
A voice came from behind James, So, Potter! Back with the old gang -eh? Looking a bit ragged Lupin, you might want to get a job so you can buy some new secondhand robes! And Black; perhaps we'll all be lucky and Snape will finish you off this year- if you're not expelled first! And Peter, practically a Squib, you need all the powerful friends you can get! Lucius Malfoy smirked malevolently at the Marauders as James, Remus, and Sirius glared back. Peter was looking at his shoes while Lily tried to comfort him, patting him on the back.   
  
Stop your hissing and go back to your table before you make me lose my appetite Malfoy! James spoke quietly and firmly, as he turned around to face his archenemy.  
  
You weaklings! Look! You've got a mudblood this year too! Lily tensed as she felt him pierce through her armor. Awww! How cute! I bet it's a Squib too!  
  
James and his friends didn't know who he was talking about until Lily rose in all her glory to face him. You better leave us alone, Mister Malfoy, or I will have to tell Dumbledore that you weren't being a gentleman! I am a prefect this year, so I suggest you follow Potter's advice! Her red hair flickering like flame, she spitted him with her emerald glance before disdainfully slapping her napkin in her lap and resuming her meal. James could have kissed her! Malfoy was caught between fury and surprise that such an easy target had had the moxie to fight back.  
  
Malfoy walked away in high dudgeon, looking back to yell, This is not over, Potter! before slouching into his seat next to Severus Snape.  
  
James whispered to his companions, I'm glad it's not! Now we can prank him! The Marauders laughed, but Lily just tried to disappear.  
  
Minerva McGonagall, a severe young witch who taught Transfiguration and was head of Gryffindor house, approached the Marauders. Potter, Black! Stop making so much noise! She frowned at them until their laughter subsided. Now, Potter, your fellow prefect is Lily Evans, but I don't see her here, so could you tell her-  
  
Peter broke in, But professor! She's right here! He gestured at Lily, sitting next to him.  
  
McGonagall's eyes widened as Lily showed herself. Child, you need to report to Professor Dumbledore's office after you've showed the first years up to the common room. She swallowed before saying to herself, And now I see why.  
  
Lily felt herself shrinking back into her chair. What if this was about the Color Charm? Was she in trouble? All her fears of Malfoy's wrath evaporated in the fear that she had done something wrong. But enough of her brain was above fear that she felt insulted at McGonagall's calling her ! She lapsed back into the conversation of her fellow Gryffindors.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Lily rushed along the corridors and up the stairs, following the directions to Dumbledore's office that James had given her. It was erie that he knew his way around so well. She never got lost anymore, but she'd never gone down a couple of these halls. It was quite a shortcut! She heard voices further down the dim hallway, but when she heard Malfoy's voice, steadily coming closer, she couldn't contain a gasp of surprise.  
  
He locked onto the sound like it was his next meal. Who's there? As he and his cronies came into the light, she tried to make herself invisible. She could feel that it wasn't working. Well, well, well! If it isn't the bold little mudblood! You'd think somebody that small would know how unimportant she is! Well, those youngsters need to be taught a lesson now and then!   
  
She had been feeling trapped, but suddenly she realized why she didn't want to hide. Lily was sick and tired of these idiotic egomaniacs tormenting people. She'd never been a target for them before, but she'd seen others being put down all the time by these jerks. But now that she was the target, she couldn't bear to be the butt of their dumb jokes, and she knew that she wasn't weak. I'm not a youngster, Malfoy. Since when could first years be prefects? I would have thought that someone like you wouldn't judge by appearance, since some of your friends are twelve-year-olds in disguise? Not to mention Crabbe and Goyle, whose IQs started dropping as soon as they saw themselves in the mirror! I'm a sixth year, and I'm going to be late meeting Dumbledore if you don't let me pass. Her stature seemed more impressive with her shoulders back, eyes blazing, and hair creating a flaming aureole around her face.  
  
Malfoy wasn't easily cowed, however. Crabbe and Goyle flexed their muscles threateningly when Malfoy motioned them back. Quite the brave little Gryffindor, aren't we? You need to be taught a lesson. Goyle? Goyle quickly twisted Lily's hands behind her back. She tried to kick him, but her legs were too short to do any damage with him standing out of reach.  
  
Lily felt her head heating up again, just like it had when Petunia had teased her. This is your last chance, Malfoy. It was only fair to warn him, when she didn't know what happened when she was this angry. I will not be held responsible for the consequences if you go any further! The warmth was beginning to feel uncomfortable.  
  
Malfoy and his crew was laughing, My last- Oh that is too good, Evans! Like you could do anything to me! He stopped as a thought reached him. Crabbe- grab her wand! She's tops in class, so without her wand, He looked evilly at Lily, You won't be able to do a thing about it!  
  
Crabbe got out his wand and muttered, Lily would've been knocked over if she hadn't been held up by Goyle. Her wand floated, or so it seemed to Lily, into Crabbe's outstretched hand. She had been holding on to her wand for dear life, but she didn't know what she'd planned to do with it. The loss of her wand, the brutal attack, the cruel words, and the sight of Crabbe reaching for her wand, enraged her. Flames clouded over her vision. Magical fire bloomed around Lily, and the Slytherins fell to the floor as Lily's wand landed at the feet of a shocked Professor Flitwick.  
  
Please review! I hope you like it, even if it's a bit of a cliffhanger! Happy New Year!


	3. Understanding

Disclaimer: All characters and characteristics of the wizarding world belong to J.K. Rowling. The plot is mine- hahaha!  
Thanks to heraclas and patagoniantoothfish for their reviews! That's 2 reviews and counting!  
  
Ch.3 -Understanding  
  
Lily remembered the fire sinking to the ground and becoming whispers of smoke. Then she remembered looking straight into Dumbledore's twinkling eyes, which suddenly changed color to become a swirled brown pair of eyes, surrounded by dark glasses frames. Lily was falling, falling into the brown eyes, when she saw a flash of green light, and heard a high, male voice say Stand aside you silly girl! Then she felt herself crying, to the angry red eyes in front of her, Not Harry! Please...Have mercy...Have mercy! Then the green light flared again as she screamed, and the eyes laughed and laughed.  
  
Somebody was shaking her arm. Not Harry! Please-I'll do anything! Have mercy..not Harry... she mumbled, as her eyes laboriously opened. Bright light reflected off the white surfaces in the hospital wing. She started to see Professor Dumbledore's eyes, once again twinkling above her, this time accompanied by the rest of him. She also noticed a well-dressed older witch watching her, seated on the bed next to hers. Welcome back, Miss Evans. I can assure you that Mr. Malfoy and his companions are all very well, if a little bewildered at how they were bested by a witch without a wand. Perhaps you would like to explain, now that your nightmare has passed?  
  
Professor! I..er...who is she? She pointed at the witch next to her.  
  
The woman smiled, I am Esmerelda Bagshot, with the Ministry of Magic. You may recall we sent you a notice two days ago about an illegal color charm that was performed at your residence? I am here to further investigate how you performed that. Since this current matter also involves magic without a wand, I need to hear your side of the story.   
  
They both looked at Lily expectantly, so she took a deep breath, and with a nod from Professor Dumbledore, proceeded to tell her entire experience, leading up to the flames.  
  
They listened closely, only stopping her to ask for clarification, with expressions of greatest interest on their faces. Lily felt the woman becoming less condescending and more respectful. Dumbledore merely looked at her with pride. When she finished, Dumbledore took her hand and made eye contact while saying slowly, You have shown yourself to be a true Gryffindor through all this, and I apologize for not noticing before how strong you are. It takes great strength of will to wield magic without a wand; It takes great power to keep it from destroying you or others. You are no ordinary witch, Lily Evans.  
  
Lily had been expecting disappointment and expulsion at the very least, so she was shocked. She made herself speak up, But Professor Dumbledore, sir, I hurt those Slytherins! I shouldn't have let them get to me! How did I do that, professor?  
  
Calm, calm, Ms. Bagshot had leaned closer so she could speak confidentially with Lily. You have greater mindpower than most wizards. You were never noticed by anyone because you were so strong that you made everyone believe that you weren't there. When your antagonists broke through that shield, you defended yourself. You are very accomplished in charms, so I believe that you cast charms over yourself with only a little bit of effort. Casting charms on others, like Mr. Malfoy, costs more, so you fainted from the intense mental strain. I don't recommend casting complicated charms without your wand, but you do have that ability. This will grow with practice, and Professor Flitwick will see you trained, so you can control it. She looked at Lily with a mixture of awe and pride.  
  
In the meantime, Professor Dumbledore spoke, please attempt to keep yourself out of intense situations. The staff will be on watch for you, because if that power is unleashed before it is trained, you could kill many people. Strength like this, Miss Evans, is not free. He turned serious, Someday you will have the opportunity to either save lives or take them away- at the cost of your life. This is a hefty burden you find yourself with, but we will support you however we can. Once you are well, try to pay me a visit. Attempt to avoid another situation like this one! He patted her on the back, and offered his arm to Ms. Bagshot, with whom he made his exit.  
  
Lily was trying to soak it all in when she heard a commotion outside the hospital wing.  
  
-let me see her, please?  
Is she awake yet?  
What happened?  
  
Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, Miss Evans is awake, but she just finished a long discussion with the headmaster. She is tired, and needs rest in order to heal from her ordeal.   
  
Lily was touched that her new acquaintances cared if she was all right. She sat up, and called, Please, Miss Pomfrey, may I see them? Just for a little while? She wanted to ask what she'd missed and see if they really were concerned about her. The nurse caved and the Marauders minus one piled into the hospital wing, for just five minutes.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
James hadn't been worried at first; after all, she was with Dumbledore. But when he waited in the common room for her until midnight, he began to imagine all sorts of horrible things that she could be going through. He normally wasn't a worrier, but he felt somehow that Lily Evans needed people to be concerned about and with her. He had a dream that night of a red-haired someone who reminded him of Lily rushing away with a bundle in her arms as green light burst through the cracks around the door. Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off- The door burst open and red eyes shone as James heard, Avada Kedavra in a high, cold voice. Then he was dying and the monster was laughing, as he moved towards the room Lily had run into.  
  
James swore he would never let anyone like that near Lily! The dream only made him more fearful of what he'd find when he looked for her. She was so frail and alone. He didn't doubt that she could take care of herself when the time came, but he shuddered at the thought of anything evil near Lily. So when James had found out that Lily was in the hospital wing asleep, he would not believe it until he saw her. Miss Pomfrey was not willing to let him and Sirius and Remus in, until a small voice piped up. James let out a deep breath he didn't know he'd been holding. If she could talk, if she wanted to talk to them, she must be okay. Miss Pomfrey stepped aside, and James ran into the wing, with his friends on his heels.  
  
There she was, with her red locks feathered on the pillow, and her eyes lit up when she saw their ungraceful entrance. Sirius caught his foot on Remus' ankle, who fell right into James. Their carefully choreographed sprawl earned the desired response from Lily, who leaned back for a great belly laugh. Her laugh was high pitched, but musical, almost more of a giggle, and tiny jewelled flecks in her eyes sparkled with merriment. She recovered and gave them a warm smile as they clambered up onto the beds next to her.   
  
Where were you? We heard Malfoy and three other Slytherins had been knocked out, but you couldn't have done that- Sirius suddenly remembered how badly he had misjudged her before and added, could you?  
  
Lily looked down at her hands which were twisting the sheet between her fingers. Ah...well, I'm not sure if I can tell you that. I really want to... please don't think that I'm trying to keep secrets from you! I really appreciate how nice you've been, and I would, but Professor Dumbledore said to talk to him first! At first James was upset that she didn't trust them, or him, enough, but when he heard Dumbledore's name he remembered that it wasn't one of the Marauders he was dealing with. It was Lily, who was a stickler for the rules.  
  
That's all right. Just tell us when you can, okay? James was rewarded with a tearful smile.  
  
Yeah, especially tell James. He was really worried about you, Lily. Remus chimed in.  
  
No kidding. He was all for storming the Slytherin common room to find you, even though he doesn't know where it is! Sirius said mischievously.  
  
I do know where it is! I'm sure I have the right one this time! James retorted hotly, in what was obviously a familiar argument.  
  
That's what you said last time, Remus yawned.  
  
I bet Peter finds it before you do James! Sirius challenged.  
  
A box of chocolate frogs?  
  
You're on! They shook on it, and James noticed that Lily was fading again. He sent the others out of the wing before telling her,  
  
Look, Lily, I...I was really concerned about you, I just hope you can tell me what happened soon. He grabbed her hand in his and squeezed lightly, amazed at how natural that felt.   
  
She looked up at him with so much admiration that he blushed. James Potter, you're my first friend at Hogwarts. I can't tell you how much I appreciate that. Just then Miss Pomfrey bustled over to shoo James away, but Lily put her arms around his middle and gave him a quick hug before he could leave, and whispered, Thank you! into his ear. Filled with a strange tingling sensation they stayed in that position until the nurse barked an order at James, then they slowly released each other.  
  
He was accosted by Sirius outside the door. She hugged you! I'll bet she _fancies_ you James! I can't wait to tell Peter! and he ran laughing away, as James chased after him, and Remus tried to calm the two parties down.   
  



	4. Underwhelmed

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. I just wanted to know what Lily and James were like, so I made it up! Please don't sue me! It all belongs to J.K. ROWLING! Except the plot...  
  
Ch. 4- Underwhelmed  
  
The imaginary sky ceiling of the great hall was deep blue, occasionally shattered by claws of lighting, reflecting the weather outside Hogwarts. Lily and the Marauders jumped as a particularly loud boom of thunder shook the castle and its inhabitants.   
  
It's a good thing we don't have anywhere to go tonight, huh? Lily asked, attempting to lighten the mood.  
  
But we do- Peter's comment was quickly stopped by his own hand appearing in his mouth, courtesy of James.  
  
Yeah, I'd hate to be out in weather like this. Remus said conversationally. The wind must have quite a bite.  
  
Lily looked confused as the marauders snorted with suppressed laughs. Yes, I imagine so, at this speed. It would be horrible to be caught unawares in this-  
  
Peter interrupted her with a gaffaw, quickly followed by, UnaWARE! He he! You have no idea how funny you are! while the others tried to shut him up. The other marauders couldn't hide that something was very amusing, and Lily was completely unaware'!  
  
Indeed. Perhaps you would like to explain it to me? Or is it that whole superstition that the full moon makes people act crazy? She was beginning to feel a bit miffed. The marauders' reactions didn't help at all. James bent up double, holding onto his stomach while Sirius slapped a hand over his mouth, and banged the table with the other. Peter completely fell off his bench and convulsed on the floor. Remus' mouth was twitching as he smacked his friends to remind them of Lily's presence.  
  
Actually, that is no superstition, Lily. Sirius wheezed. We always become a bit unhinged when there's a full moon. You just have to doggedly, Remus finally gave in and a huge PAH' escaped, stick with us! Yes, like a dog with a bone! He gave up trying to be serious, his face turning red, and snorted loudly.  
  
Well, as much as I like you borderline sane, I must admit that in your insanity you seem to be content making fools of yourselves, and that gives the rest of us a break from your pranks! Lily wanted to know what was going on, but she couldn't challenge the friendships she had with them, just to satisfy her own curiosity. So she let them have their secret, since they had been so understanding about being in ignorance of hers. Dumbledore had suggested that she not share it with the marauders until she could be completely sure of their trustworthiness. After knowing them only for a couple of months, she was almost sure she could trust them, except Peter. He was horrible at keeping secrets. James, Sirius, and Remus were always stopping him from revealing their next great prank, or whatever it was that he always almost said. She guessed it was just forgetfulness, but nonetheless, it was discouraging.  
  
The meal wound down after that, and Lily and the Marauders went to charms together. Professor Flitwick had been giving Lily significant looks ever since the Slytherin debacle, so Lily welcomed the opportunity to enter his class surrounded by a wall of vertically gifted friends. In the past few weeks she had been meeting with Flitwick to work on her control. Thus far, they had established that she had none whatsoever. She was practicing on a boggart that changed into the red-eyed demon from her dreams who taunted her with all of her oddities and inadequacies. She was supposed to concentrate on ignoring him and thinking before she attacked. There were several burn marks on the floor that had to be cleaned up in the charms classroom from her instinctive attacks.  
  
Her new friends knew nothing about her unusual attribute. Sirius had begun to look at her with more respect, and James glared at any Slytherins that came within three meters of her. The Marauders had taken to accompanying her wherever she went, all of them thoroughly intrigued by the mystery she presented. Lily also noticed that their own mystery seemed to pop up once a month or so. James had apologized for not being able to tell her, but she had quickly shaken his apology off and assured him that she harbored no hard feelings. They now left the charms classroom, with another two foot parchment due the next class. The Marauders took Lily down one of their shortcuts to the dungeon. However, they were halted.  
  
Why if it isn't the Marplots and the mudblood! We need to talk to you, Miss Evans. And Lily was whisked by an arm around her waist into a near classroom, her bag holding her wand dropping to the ground. The Marauders were faced with a closed door, blocked by three or four Slytherins. Lucious Malfoy sneered into Lily's face, Well, that was quite a trick you pulled the other night. But I think you'll be much less trouble without your prankster pals. So you're not leaving this room until you learn your place, mudblood! He shouted some words at the door and it glowed green.   
  
Lily shook her hair braids from her shoulders. And how do you propose to do that? All you have proven to me is that you are dumb enough to think it takes someone bigger with lots of reinforcements to put me in what you think of as my place! She fought the rising warmth with cool logic. He was even a bit scared of her; little tiny Lily. And if he was scared, then there must be something she could do to frighten him more, enough to get him to leave her alone. Maybe you should have considered disarming me with something other than your native charm. Petrificus Totalus! she yelled, sticking her finger through her robes, to give the illusion of a hidden wand. His eyes opened wide before his body seized up, and he fell to the floor with a whump.  
  
She ran over to him and softly closed his staring eyes, so he couldn't see her charming her way out of the room without her wand. As she was kneeling there the door flew open to reveal four figures, wands at the ready.  
  
Lily? How did you...? James stared at her as she got up and dusted off her hands, while Malfoy looked a little worse for the wear.  
  
This is insane! Sirius looked delighted.  
  
Thanks so much for being so quick! I wasn't sure if I could do it all by myself. I should have- suddenly she swayed and fell to the ground, in a faint.  
  
James rushed over to her and shook her lightly. Lily? Lily? Can you hear me? She obviously couldn't, so he gathered her into his arms. I'm taking her to the hospital wing. Get her stuff, and bring Malfoy. He dashed past his friends.  
  
Remus walked out of the room while Sirius and Peter performed the Mobilicorpus spell on the totally petrified Malfoy. He picked up her bag and her wand fell out. Weird. How did she do that without her wand? Maybe she used Malfoy's? He continued to ponder this as he trailed his friends and their floating enemy.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Stand aside, you silly girl!  
  
Not Harry! I'll do anything!  
  
Wow! When was the last time a girl said that to you James? Lily was confused. That wasn't the voice of the cruel man. That sounded like a boy's voice. It was probably a trick. And he was trying to taunt her with James' death! Well, nobody was going to take Harry from her that easily!  
  
Just leave Harry alone! Kill me instead! She cried, then felt a hand on her mouth.  
  
I'm just going to keep my hands here Miss Evans, until you realize that you're disturbing the whole hospital wing. A strong cool voice spoke comfortingly, but Lily yanked his hand away.  
  
NO! Dumbledore can't be working for Voldemort! It's a trick! Well, you're not getting Harry! I will die before I let my son into your hands, you filthy turncoat! She screamed, and heard several gasps.  
  
Perhaps you will reconsider, Mr. Potter, and go somewhere else with your friends for now. I am sure Miss Evans will be herself in no time. The cool voice spoke again.  
  
JAMES? JAMES! You're all right! He didn't kill you! Oh, I had the most horrible dream! And Voldemort! He wanted Harry, James! We have to save Harry! Lily's eyes were closed, and she thrashed around on the bed until she felt a slightly smaller, less hairy hand in hers, the thumb stroking her palm.  
  
Don't worry, Lils. We'll never let them get Harry. Just rest now, ok? You need your strength. Dumbledore will take care of you. James' voice calmed her down and she relaxed into her bed.  
  
I love you, James. Harry's so lucky to have you! She sighed contentedly and slept.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Mr. Potter, perhaps you would like to explain who Harry is? Dumbledore looked inquisitively at James, sitting next to Lily, who was clutching James' hand tightly. He motioned for the other concerned and baffled Marauders and a miffed Madam Pomfrey to leave. James waited until Dumbledore spelled the room before speaking.  
  
Sir, I think Harry's my son. In the future, I mean, he added, seeing Dumbledore's look of astonishment. I keep having this dream that this dark man comes to my house, and I tell Lily to take Harry away, then green light comes in our doorway, and I die. He spoke matter-of-factly, looking at the floor intently.  
  
Interesting. It would appear that you and Miss Evans are linked somehow, so that you are having a similar nightmare. It is odd, though, that Miss Evans in particular should be having these dreams. I must think it over. Do you think you can stay and assist Miss Evans, should the nightmares return? I must consider the matter in my office. You were very wise to answer as you did. I am sure much more could have been said by Miss Evans that would be exceedingly embarrassing if heard by your resourceful friends. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, and he unspelled the door and exited the hospital wing. James turned to Lily.  
  
Harry's lucky to have you too. And I will never let that man anywhere near you. I promise, Lils, and he leaned over and kissed her on her forehead. I promise.  
  
OK- thanks to my great THREE reviewers! That's really kinda pathetic guys! I couldn't think of this chapter b/c I was so disillusioned by the lack of enthusiasm! I suppose I'm sorta resigned now to writing for my own amusement, but any imput or ideas for the plot would be appreciated! Thanks so much to heraclas, patagoniantoothfish, and old-soul for their reviews! You guys are the best!  
  
how will we live until june?


End file.
